


Take Me Away

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stranger bundles Benji into the back of a car at gunpoint, he is terrified. But what he finds at the other end isn't quite what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

“Thank fuck it’s Friday…” Benji muttered under his breath as he approached his car. Work for the day was done and he was finally heading home. Ethan had ordered him to turn off his phone for the weekend and just relax. Their previous mission had gone south and Benji ended up taking on their enemy alone. He had succeeded, but escaped with some bruised ribs and a minor concussion. Therefore he had strict instructions to “take it easy”. He tugged on his jacket to keep out the cool autumn air, wincing when the pressure caused discomfort in his ribs. Pulling the keys from his jacket pocket, he made to unlock his car when a noise from behind him made him freeze. 

This was quickly followed by something solid jabbing into his back. 

_Crap_. Benji though, holding up his arms in surrender. On a good day, he could probably take this person down with ease, but right now, he was not in the best of conditions. He was far too tired. All that this person probably wanted was his car keys, which were grabbed from his hand. Once that was done, he hoped that it would be over, however the gun didn’t move from his back.

“Look, if you want my wallet too, then just ta-”

“Shut up.” His attacker, a male, spoke calmly and his voice held a slight hint of familiarity. Benji made to glance in the window, hoping to catch the reflection of the man but before he could, a bag was placed over his head. Next, he was turned around and pushed up against the car – gently, Benji noted – as his hands were bound in front of him. This really wasn’t good. He heard the car door open and not-so-rough hands maneuvered him into what he assumed was the back seat. The door shut again and he contemplated making a run for it, however he had a feeling that wouldn’t be wise, seeing as the man had a gun on him. He heard another door open and shut before the engine started up. Slouching back in the seat, Benji tried to calm his racing heart. Would anyone have witnessed what had just happened? All three of his teammates were still inside, so they wouldn’t know he’d been taken. What was he going to do? 

With the bag on his head, he had no idea where his captor was taking him. All he could make out was the turning of the car and the dim blur of streetlights as they passed. He could try and time the journey, but that would get him nowhere. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep calm, not wanting to lose it so early in what could be a long and winded ordeal. He hoped it didn’t come to that though. Maybe the man was just planning on dumping him somewhere… Oh god… Surely he wasn’t going to…

Before he could finish the thought, the car pulled to a halt. The driver side door opened and closed again, leaving Benji to slowly feel his heart rate rising. Controlling his breathing, he didn’t have to wait long before his door opened and he was helped – helped? – from the car. The gun pressed into his back once more and he was led through unknown surroundings. He stumbled slightly on some steps, the floor sounded like wood. Decking. A door opened and he was led through it, into the warmth. Their footsteps reverberated off the walls as they walked through the room, each second dragged out until he was stopped. The man pressed lightly on his shoulders, making him sit down on what felt like a rather comfortable chair, though the bag and ropes remained. He heard the man’s footsteps move about the room, getting further away, then closer. His heart was racing, yet something told him that this wasn’t any ordinary kidnapping. He heard the man stand behind him and suddenly, the bag was pulled from his head. Blinking a few times, he was glad that the light was dim. 

When he saw what was in front of him, he was utterly confused. 

He was sitting at a nice dining table, set ready for a meal. He immediately recognised the room as one he’d been in a few times before and began to wonder. When two hands reached around from behind him to untie his wrists, a soft kiss was placed on his right cheek, then down to his neck. 

“Sorry I scared you.” 

“I don’t know whether to love you or hate you for this, Will.” Benji stared at the setting, wide eyed. “Whatever _‘this’_ is. By the way, what _is_ ‘this'?” 

“This is a surprise.” Brandt replied, stepping around so that Benji could see him. “For you.”

“Well… it certainly was a surprise.” Benji took in the layout of the table and his surroundings. They were in Brandt’s cabin. They had been there a few times in the past and he could only assume this was what his “relaxing weekend” would be. Suddenly a thought hit him. “Please tell me that Ethan wasn’t in on this.” 

Brandt shrugged nonchalantly. “I had to get you out of work early enough to-”

“Early enough to kidnap me?” Benji spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Well…” Brandt let a smirk cross his face before dropping it to a serious expression. “I didn’t frighten you too much, did I?” 

“Uh… if someone came up to you in the dark, with a gun no less, tied you up and blindfolded you, then proceeded to put you in the back of a car, would you be frightened?”

“Hey, you really think I’d use a gun on you?” Brandt feigned hurt and Benji gave a small laugh. 

“Well what was that jabbing me in the back? And don’t tell me that you were just happy to see me.” Brandt grabbed an item from the table and held it up, causing Benji to sigh. “You are pulling my leg.”

“Nope.” Brandt waved around the water gun and grinned. “Knew they’d come in handy after summer was over.” 

“Brandt. Kidnapping someone with a water gun? That is the single most pathetic thing I’ve ever seen!” Benji laughed. 

“You know what’s more pathetic?” Brandt asked, bending down to cup Benji’s face in his hands, his lips barely millimetres from the tech’s. “Letting yourself get kidnapped by a guy with a water gun.” Before Benji could protest, Brandt’s lips were on his, seeking entry which he was happy to give. Benji’s hands moved to Brandt’s arms, gently massaging the muscles there as he made a small contented sound. When they finally pulled away, Brandt placed one last kiss to his forehead before walking across the room to light the fireplace. 

“If I’d have known it’d be like this, I’d have let you kidnap me ages ago.” Benji bit his lip as Brandt turned to look at him, smiling cheekily from the other side of the room. 

“Oh I have plenty more in store for my hostage.” Brandt winked. “You just wait.” 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
